DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) At the cellular level, all cancers are genetic and virtually every cancer occasionally occurs to excess in families. Molecular tools from microbial genetics and the human genome project are y i e l d ing insights into clusters of cancer, including in families. Environmental and inborn determinants of cancer are being delineated and can, in theory, be controlled as a result of studies of familial cancer. As an element of a UICC program on familial cancer a symposium, "Familial Cancer and Predisposition -- Molecular Epidemiology: A New Strategy towards Cancer Control," will be held May 13-16, 1997, in Kobe, Japan. The purpose is to synthesize the state-of-the-art knowledge in the field, as well as to convene international research leaders from diverse disciplines including clinical oncology, molecular genetics and carcinogenesis, medical and human genetics, genetic counseling, oncology nursing, epidemiology, pathology, cancer control prevention, ethics, psychology, and education. The goal is to summarize and interpret the current understanding of familiar cancer, including its molecular basis and the prospects toward worldwide control and areas that deserve new investigations and transnational research that would befit from interdisciplinary and international collaborations. The scientific program consists of 2 1/2 days of intense multi modal education, with plenary lectures, three sets of three parallel workshops, computer demonstrations, poster displays, and small group discussions with reports and synthesis from which a research agenda will emerge. To complement the Japanese funding of this symposium, this application requests funds for 10 14 US non-Federal scientists. An innovative aspect of this international symposium is the d e liberate engagement of the uniquely American profession of genetic counseling. Wherever familial cancer or cancer risk analysis program are emerging in the US, genetic counselors are involved. A competitive partial scholarship will enable minority applicants and genetic counselors to attend who might not otherwise be able to do so.